How It Began
by Mittens Garcia
Summary: Kaylie, of course found herself in bed with a stranger, nude and she had the opportunity to slap the man in the face, for sleeping with her, but she was just in the wrong as much as he was.
1. Prologue

Prologue

One day Kaylie got bored and she decided to start doing it her way and she found away to get out of the crazy town she was growing up in. Decided to take a little vacation of her own but this lead her down the wrong path for her lifestyle. The fact that she knew better not to play games with older men was not only against her parent's wishes, but against the law itself. She was only 14 years old, and of course at her age a normal teenager should not be doing inappropriate behavior with older men, it was against the law beyond itself.

Kaylie, of course found herself in bed with a stranger, nude and she had the opportunity to slap the man in the face, for sleeping with her, but she was just in the wrong as much as he was. She didn't know what to do after that, I mean it was her decision to leave the hotel room and never look back again, but instead she decides to accomplish her inappropriate goal. So, she tries to wake up the stranger and of course he rolled back over on his side and didn't wake up. It was not what she expected to happen, so she got up went to the bathroom and took a nice, long warm shower. She was washing herself cleaner than ever, like she never did before and which she had the choice to do so. She thought this wasn't happening. As much as she couldn't admit it to herself, she wanted to be home right now.

Then all of a sudden the bathroom door opens and the guy from the other side of the curtains to the old classical bathtub says "hello?" Kaylie doesn't say a word, but instead closes her eyes, and then as she opens her eyes back up slowly, the stranger has dropped his pants and slides the curtains over so he could see who it was and he finds that a young girl is in his tub. So instead of freaking out, he gets in there with her. Kaylie does freak a little, but that is only because she didn't realize she had gotten drunk, left with this guy named James at club karma last night, then arrived at his hotel, had the greatest sex she has ever made, which made her event more extraordinary.

"Do you remember last night?" James says with a little excitement. From behind Kaylie's butt cheeks, she felt that he was excited and she was starting to get wet and excited as well. So instead of answering his question, she decides to turn a 180 degree angle facing him, and staring at him. So she stares at him for a moment and as soon as he looks down at her she grabs the back of his neck with her left hand and she grabs his excitement with her right hand and pressed her lips onto his. He kissed her back and before they started going for it once again. He gets out of the tub; he shuts off the shower diverter and then turns off the water. He takes her hand and helps her out of the tub and picks her up, walks out of the bathroom with her in his arms, both naked and lays her down on the bed still wet inside and out. He goes back to the bathroom in a hurry and returns back to her with a dry white towel. He whips her down first as she is lying down and she stares at him, not to be cautious, but waits for him to make the move that will turn her on and starts something. After he dry's her off completely, he dries himself off. Then he throws the towel to the side of the bed, and then gets on top of her, she starts to pant and moan and ask for more, so he gives it to her. He fingers her little to check if she is wet enough, and then puts it in, as he is going in slowly at first she starts to make moaning sounds.

'You like that? Huh? Baby?" he asks her when he starts to go in and out of her, half way.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH, BABY! YES, FASTER, MORE! YES, YES, YES, YES, FASTER, I NEED YOU, JAMES!"She constantly moaned and said, she just couldn't and she truly wanted him and he knew that she wanted him to want her so much. He was being convinced into doing that and seduced to go faster when she said faster and go harder when she wanted it harder and more when she screamed more. He knew that she liked him more than just a sex buddy. She could tell that he wanted her more than a sex buddy, but they couldn't talk about now, they were enjoying themselves too much. At the moment, they were in the moment.

During their second experience with each other, they changed positions and then she was in the doggy position with James being behind her and he asked her if she wanted to try it in the ass, she said sure but only if you wear a condom. So before he sticks it in. he goes and grabs a condom from a suite that he wore the day before. This condom was brand new, but the other one next to it expired a year ago. He just grabbed the first and it was the new one. So it put it on, he climbed back on the bed and put it in slowly in her. She felt a little bit of pain, but as he slid it in back and forth a couple of times she started to feel kinky and she liked it and wanted more, so he gave her more and little bit faster pace. After 30 minutes fucking in the butt, he wanted more, but she needed a rest, she was starting to get weak, so they relaxed at least for 40 minutes.

Then, he went to grab the other condom that expired a year ago, because the other two times from before, he pulled out before he squirted on the side of the bed into a towel. This time he wanted to cum inside her. He knew that the condom wouldn't work it would break and then he would cum inside her, but she wouldn't know until she found out that she was pregnant with his baby. That's what he wants, but she is too young to have children, but he didn't care. So he knew what he was doing. The condom that he put on would break and then he would cum inside her.

So, they were ready for the third round, and then he pulled the condom on then once it was it, he felt it break, but she didn't feel it, so they kept going. After a hour and a half he came inside her and then stopped and pulled out. He turned over on his side, so she didn't see that the condom was broken, it was dark enough that he could hide it then he got up and threw it away and then went to the bathroom.

She laid there for a couple of minutes until she fell asleep, then 5 minutes after she fell asleep, James came out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed where Kaylie fell asleep, he bent down to her level where she was sleeping and kissed her forehead and then walked over to his side of the bed, sat on the bed, pulled the covers over him and her, laid closer to Kaylie and comforted her and with the lamp still on, he takes his right hand and puts it over her stomach and hopes and visualizes for two baby boys….


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kaylie Gone Missing

Kaylie and her best friend Lexi got stupid and ended up getting rid of their worries, so instead they decided on their own that they were going to go find some trouble, trouble like club trouble. They didn't have ID's to get into Club Karma, so they decided to sneak in with another group of adults. Unfortunately, they got through and they started to have fun, what everybody else like the security guards and the VIP didn't know how old they truly were and they didn't get caught yet….

"Kaylie, I will be right back, this gentleman over here wants to dance with me, so don't go nowhere. Ok?" Lexi yells over the music so Kaylie could hear what she says, but she wasn't paying much attention to her friend. By the time, Lexi ran with a stranger named Ronnie, Kaylie started talking to this stronger, handsome, good-looking fellow named James. They introduced each other and talked about their personal lives together like if they were best friends for life or something.

"Hey, my names Kaylie…"

"James, nice to meet you, by the way how old is you?"

"Truly you mustn't tell, I'm 14 years of age"

"Yeah, wait and see, I won't be the one catching you, and you can stop using that fake British accent of ours, even if it was yours, you should stop using it."

"Oh you don't like it?"

A few minutes later and it was a long pause…. And she knew that he meant what he said and he wasn't bullshittin her, she had better stopped it or she would have been thrown across the dance floor and they would have ended their conversation or she would have been thrown right into the bartender, but yet again, who knows?...

"Ok, I gotcha I will stop pretending like I am older and be myself."

"That's much like it! So, guess what? I am going to order you what's on the house and we can have some fun later over at my place, what do you think?

"Well, I don't think that's such a good idea, but since I have nowhere else to go I guess I can make an acceptation."

"Ok then, I like the way you said that, you can have one more shot and then we will hit the road."

So, Kaylie takes the last shot and expecting the worst tomorrow with a hangover, she goes home with a stranger named James. They exit the back building where no one could see them and after walking across the parking lot and into his red Chevy 2010 Silverado, they drove off into the moon light.

Back at the club, Lexi gets back to the bar with Ronnie, and assumes Kaylie is still there waiting for her. But she doesn't find her, so then she ditches Ronnie and checks in every stall in the Women's Bathroom and seems to not find her, so then she asks the bartender if he's seen a girl about as tall as Lexi and has a blue dress on and has short dirty-blonde hair. He shakes his head and says sorry. So then, she has no other choice but to go home and pretend that she dropped Kaylie off at her house and went home by herself, because if she called the cops then Lexi would be in Jail for both of them 'cause they went to a club under age without ID's even if they were fake and they would have Kaylies picture of her on the news and she couldn't do that, but what other choices did she have?

So, when Lexi went home, she went to her parents first and they sat down and talked about their choices and Lexi made the choice, she was going to sacrifice a lot for her only friend, she called the cops…..


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confusion

Kaylie woke up to an upsetting stomach and she thought it was just another hangover…. Instead what she didn't know is that she had more than just a hangover.

She sat up and realized she wasn't in her own room and her own bed…. This was shocking for her because she didn't remember anything from last night but what was scarier is that she found a strange older man in the same bed, she tried her best not to wake her up, and she succeeds. So, she gets up and goes to the bathroom and takes a nice warm shower and starts to realize that she was stupid and the fact that she has a bigger problem than ever. Can she ever get out of here? Am I going to Jail or is he? What kind of man would take a 14 year old to his hotel room without getting caught, what was she to do?

Then all of a sudden the bathroom door opens and the guy from the other side of the curtains to the old classical bathtub says, "Hello?" Kaylie doesn't say a word, but instead closes her eyes, and then as she opens her eyes back up slowly, the stranger has dropped his pants and slides the curtains over so he could see who it was and he finds that a young girl is in his tub. So instead of freaking out, he gets in there with her. Kaylie does freak a little, but that is only because she didn't realize she had gotten drunk, left with this guy named James at club karma last night, then arrived at his hotel, had the greatest sex she has ever made, which made her event more extraordinary.

"Do you remember last night?" James says with a little excitement. From behind Kaylie's butt cheeks, she felt that he was excited and she was starting to get wet and excited as well. So instead of answering his question, she decides to turn a 180 degree angle facing him, and staring at him. So she stares at him for a moment and as soon as he looks down at her she grabs the back of his neck with her left hand and she grabs his excitement with her right hand and pressed her lips onto his. He kissed her back and before they started going for it once again. He gets out of the tub; he shuts off the shower diverter and then turns off the water. He takes her hand and helps her out of the tub and picks her up, walks out of the bathroom with her in his arms, both naked and lays her down on the bed still wet inside and out. He goes back to the bathroom in a hurry and returns back to her with a dry white towel. He whips her down first as she is lying down and she stares at him, not to be cautious, but waits for him to make the move that will turn her on and starts something. After he dry's her off completely, he dries himself off. Then he throws the towel to the side of the bed, and then gets on top of her, she starts to pant and moan and ask for more, so he gives it to her. He fingers her little to check if she is wet enough, and then puts it in, as he is going in slowly at first she starts to make moaning sounds.

'You like that? Huh? Baby?" he asks her when he starts to go in and out of her, half way.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH, BABY! YES, FASTER, MORE! YES, YES, YES, YES, FASTER, I NEED YOU, JAMES!"She constantly moaned and said those words. She just couldn't and she truly wanted him and he knew that she wanted him to want her so much. He was being convinced into doing that and seduced to go faster when she said faster and go harder when she wanted it harder and more when she screamed more. He knew that she liked him more than just a sex buddy. She could tell that he wanted her more than a sex buddy, but they couldn't talk about now, they were enjoying themselves too much. At the moment, they were in the moment.

During their second experience with each other, they changed positions and then she was in the doggy position with James being behind her and he asked her if she wanted to try it in the ass, she said sure but only if you wear a condom. So before he sticks it in. he goes and grabs a condom from a suite that he wore the day before. This condom was brand new, but the other one next to it expired a year ago. He just grabbed the first and it was the new one. So he put it on, he climbed back on the bed and put it in slowly in her. She felt a little bit of pain, but as he slid it in back and forth a couple of times she started to feel kinky and she liked it and wanted more, so he gave her more and little bit faster pace. After 30 minutes fucking in the butt, he wanted more, but she needed a rest, she was starting to get weak, so they relaxed at least for 40 minutes.

Then, he went to grab the other condom that expired a year ago, because the other two times from before, he pulled out before he ejaculated on the side of the bed into a towel. This time he wanted to cum inside her. He knew that the condom wouldn't work it would break and then he would cum inside her, but she wouldn't know until she found out that she was pregnant with his baby. That's what he wants, but she is too young to have children, but he didn't care. So he knew what he was doing. The condom that he put on would break and then he would cum inside her.

So, they were ready for the third round, and then he pulled the condom on then once it was in, he felt it break, but she didn't feel it, so they kept going. After an hour and a half he came inside her and then stopped and pulled out. He turned over on his side, so she didn't see that the condom was broken, it was dark enough that he could hide it then he got up and threw it away and then went to the bathroom.

She laid there for a couple of minutes until she fell asleep, then 5 minutes after she fell asleep, James came out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed where Kaylie fell asleep, he bent down to her level where she was sleeping and kissed her forehead and then walked over to his side of the bed, sat on the bed, pulled the covers over him and her, laid closer to Kaylie and comforted her and with the lamp still on, he takes his right hand and puts it over her stomach and hopes and visualizes for two baby boys….

The next morning didn't come as quick as it did, but Kaylie and James slept like babies, the thoughts that ran through Kaylie's head where going crazy, but she didn't bother noticing them, in fact she was crazy over James, and no one was going to stop them from being together. Of course, it was a Saturday and she didn't care, in fact she went sound asleep right back into the arms that ejaculated right inside of her.

Then James got up and realized that Kaylie was still asleep and tried not to wake her up, but he didn't and after he got up from the bed he hit the shower and started getting ready….

After he got out of the shower, he saw Kaylie up, drinking a little bit of coffee. James didn't like that so he switched her coffee mug out for a bottle of water, and she was confused by the action she just made. She thought it was ok to drink coffee out of his coffee mug, but it wasn't so therefore she said nothing more and went on to drink the rest of the water James handed her, and went to take a shower herself.

James knew what he was doing, but what Kaylie couldn't understand why because she was definitely starting to freak out and she doesn't know why…..?


End file.
